


Please Survive, Together

by StarlightTracer



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crystal Prep Twilight Is An Adorable Noob, Freeform, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Slight Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle/Timber Spruce, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightTracer/pseuds/StarlightTracer
Summary: After being invited by Timber Spruce to play Please Survive, Together, Twilight asks Sunset Shimmer to help teach her how to play.





	Please Survive, Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom. So please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes.

"Sunset, wait." called Twilight causing Sunset to stop in her tracks as she went to head home.

"Oh hey, Twilight." Sunset smiled. "What's up?"

"You know how to play video games, right?" Twilight broached, looking about herself sheepishly.

"Yeah, why do you want to borrow one?" Sunset asked, excitably. "I just finished playing Tirek's Revenge: Aftermath, I would definitely recommend it. But in order to get the full story and character development, you'd be better off starting from game one. The graphics are a bit dated and the movements are a little janky, so be prepared to die a couple of times until you get used to it."

"Actually, Timber Spruce got a new game called Please Survive, Together and wants to play it with me." Twilight blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. "But I have no idea what that game is about or how to play it. I was hoping you might have heard of it and could teach me?"

"Yes, of course I can." Sunset enthused "I loved the original Please Survive. I still play it occasionally. I once survived for a hundred and fifty two days but I got too cocky and was killed by a Rabbit-Badger. And from what I've played of Please Survive, Together it has similar mechanics with a few changes here and there."

"What's a Rabbit-Badger?" Twilight asked, unsure.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Sunset said, shivering at the memory. "But yeah, I'd be happy to show you how to play. When were you thinking of playing? Tomorrow, maybe?"

"Actually, I was hoping if you could teach me today?" Twilight laughed, nervously.

"A bit short notice but okay." Sunset nodded. "I'll message you on Chaos Server after work and we'll play for a couple of hours. When is your date with Timber, anyway?"

"What? Date? It's not a date." Twilight flustered, making a dismissive motion with her hands. "Just two people playing a video game together."

"Okay, so when is it?" Sunset smirked, folding her arms.

"Two days, three hours and ten minutes." Twilight recounted as if it was a well known fact like that the sky was blue. "Not that I've been counting down the days or anything."

Shaking her head, Sunset grinned "Catch you later, Twilight."

"Okay, bye." Twilight said, excitably waving to Sunset as she left the school's campus.

===

After having a brisk shower and changing into her pyjamas, Sunset booted up her computer and logging into Chaos Server and clicked the phone icon next to Twilight's picture. It only rang for about five seconds when it was answered. "Hi, Sunset." Twilight greeted her. "I'm so excited."

"Glad to hear it." Sunset replied as she adjusted the microphone on her headset while double clicking the Please Survive, Together desktop icon. "Ready to start?"

"I downloaded it as soon as I got home." Twilight answered, brightly. "I can't wait. I hope I like it. Does it have any puzzle solving elements to it?"

"Kind of but it is more geared towards survival." Sunset said as the game loaded, clicking the Invite Friend button she selected Twilight's name. "I just sent you an invite to join my game, click accept and we'll get going."

"Okay." Twilight agreed. "Accept." There was a brief pause before Twilight announced "Select your character? Aw, they look so cute."

"I know, I love the art style, it's so unique." Sunset smiled as she selected her custom character. "I love how simplistic the designs are but they're also really charming to look at. Like something from a children's book. I've selected my character, have you selected yours?"

"Hang on... yes." Twilight hummed. "Okay, let's go."

Sunset watched as the world loaded and her character popped into existence along with one of the games original characters Julia Buttongrove, a snooty, librarian character. It was almost perfect for Twilight. Well, minus the snooty part.

"Oh my goodness, your character is so adorable." Twilight stated. "She looks just like you, how did you do that?"

"Thanks." Sunset blushed. "I designed and coded her myself. I could make one for you, if you want? I already made Applejack one."

"Wait, Applejack plays this, too?" Twilight said in a curious tone.

"Yeah, she loves this game." Sunset explained as she moved her character along, picking up berries and twigs. "We once stayed up until three in the morning and almost made it to spring and then the Bugbear came and destroyed our base. It completely annihilated us. It was so much fun. You should play with us some time."

"I'd like that a lot." Twilight answered before asking "Hey, Sunset?"

"Yes, Twilight?" Sunset smiled as she started to collect wood with her newly made ax.

"How do I move?" Twilight inquired.

"You can click the mouse to move or interact with things." Sunset informed her. "But I prefer using WASD and Spacebar. It's much more efficient for collecting items in a hurry."

"Which key is WASD?" Twilight asked in a confused voice.

"The W, A, S, D keys on your keyboard, Twilight." Sunset said, patiently.

"Oh? Oh!" Twilight said. "I knew that."

Sunset chuckled and rolled her eyes as she started mining gold veined stone. "To start with we need to gather food and explore the map. When we find Pigalows we can set up a base nearby because they produce valuable resources that make it near impossible to survive without."

They played for a couple of hours, Twilight occasionally asking the odd questions "How do I craft items?", "Where do I get silk for a fishing rod?", "Why am I dying?" but all in all it was a fun experience. Even when Twilight had to learn what a Rabbit-Badger was the hard way.


End file.
